


Old Habits

by enviouspride



Series: OTP: Fix You [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviouspride/pseuds/enviouspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was just going to say that this wasn’t exactly a setting I thought we’d be fucking in.”  Basten smiles, easy and bright.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: "This is going differently than I imagined."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

_Just follow me_ , he'd said – his hand pulling on Basten's for just a second before taking off into the night. From the Herald's Rest, they make their way out into Skyhold’s courtyard – the snow falls generously, a new layer to cover the old on the cold ground.

 

Leonid pays no attention to the knowing eyes that watch them, occasionally followed by whooping or whistling.  His attention is drawn elsewhere – focussed.  Basten is in pursuit, feet making larger prints in the snow where his companion had already stepped.  Leonid only stops to throw open a door into one of Skyhold’s many hallways, ushering Basten inside.

 

It’s not somewhere Basten has been before, a narrow chamber that stretches long to his left and right and only a fraction wider than he is.

 

“Okay –” Basten says, cut off by Leonid’s lips hard and insistent against his own.  When their mouths open and tongues meet in an almost furious battle, Leonid lets a moan slip free between them.  His hand grabs onto that all too familiar left horn.  Basten pulls Leonid closer in return, one hand on the small of his back and the other on his neck – tracing a line with his thumb across the man’s throat.

 

Leonid pulls away, voice a hoarse whisper, “we’ll have to be quiet,” he says pressing a wet kiss to Basten’s jaw. “Josephine’s office is just off that way.  And if we’re _too loud_ the poor Herald will have to sit through the very _obscene_ sound of us fucking.”

 

He finally steps to one side, shutting the door behind them before finding his way back into Basten’s arms.

 

“You almost sound like you want that,” Basten murmurs, head dipping to take the tanned flesh of Leonid’s neck between his teeth.

 

“Well, I can’t say if the Herald were tempted to join us I wouldn’t be _pleased_ ,” he says, a half sigh.  Leonid tangles one hand into Basten’s hair – it’s a heavy, insistent weight that Basten pulls against as his teeth graze across Leonid’s neck.  He bites down hard at the crook of his shoulder, gaining a yelped _‘fuck!’_ from his lover.

 

“I can’t believe you’d just use me to get to the Herald.” Basten steps back, taking in all of Leonid.  He reaches out again, a hand on Basten’s arm; Leonid’s eyes are dark - Basten can see that, even in the barely lit corridor.  If Basten squints, he can see the outline of Leonid’s dick already pressing – hard – against his trousers.   _Always raring to go_.

 

Basten closes the gap again, backing Leonid up until his back is pressed against the solid surface of the wall.  He anchors himself with an arm above Leonid’s head, pulling their hips together with the arm around Leonid’s waist – funny how they often end up in this position, Basten thinks.  He lets a moan escape him, pressing their mouths together in another heated kiss.

 

“What can I say?  I’m an opportunist,” Leonid says against Basten’s mouth, eyes fixed on Basten through dark lashes.  The hand that rubs at Basten’s erection is a welcome addition. He sighs and presses his hips into the movement.

 

“Okay, _opportunist_ , how were you planning for this to go?” Basten murmurs, watching through half-lidded eyes as Leonid works to open the laces on his trousers.  He works quickly, knowing exactly where to pull on every knot to free him from the tight constraints of his trousers – allowing Basten’s cock to jut out between them thick and hard.  Leonid licks his lips, teasing, and his eyes never leave Basten’s.

 

Basten bites his lip, the anticipation making his cock twitch.

 

Leonid grabs a horn and pulls Basten’s head down.  He takes the tip of a pointed ear between his teeth, he bites down just hard enough – the way he’s learned to to make Basten whine and gasp.  This close, Basten can hear him suck in a breath and the stuttering exhale that follows.

 

“I want you to _fuck me_ ,” he whispers, sending ghosts of shivers across Basten’s skin.  Shivers that have nothing to do with the cold outside.  Again, Leonid speaks. “The details are up to you.”

 

With that, Basten’s on him – mouths hot and heavy as teeth clash and tongues flick against one another.  His hands are just as deft, loosening Leonid’s trousers just enough to pull them down.  Basten grips Leonid’s cock in one hand, feeling a deep rumbling moan spread through them both.  He rubs a thumb over the head, watching as the man’s jaw goes limp and he chokes out a small groan.

 

Leonid kicks off his trousers into the darkness.  He grinds his hips into Basten’s, their cocks slick and rubbing together.  Basten grabs his ass and keeps Leonids hips _there_ in this wonderful heat and contact.

 

After reaching into his jacket pocket, Leonid pulls out a small bottle with gold gilding circling the surface.

 

“You weren’t lying when you said you’re always prepared,” Basten smirks, gliding one hand up and down Leonid’s length.

 

“I may have been planning this,” he smiles back and pulls Basten’s hand away from its ministrations, “for _someone_.”

 

Basten laughs.  Leonid pours some of the liquid onto Basten’s large fingers.

 

“Of course, _someone_.  Could have been any one of those lovely soldiers in the tavern but here we are.”  Basten slips one finger into Leonid’s ass before he can protest or _deny_ the truth that was staring them both in the face.  Instead, he lets out a low moan and buries his face in Basten’s shoulder.

 

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Leonid manages, cheeks flushed and that contented smirk on his lips.  Basten thrusts that finger deeper – a preparation for what’s to come.

 

As Basten stretches him, then fills him with a second finger Leonid’s cries become louder.  Basten covers Leonid’s mouth with his own and murmurs a ‘ _shh_ ’ against his lips.  Rousing the ire of either the Inquisitor _or_ Josephine is something he’d rather leave until another day; especially when there’s a spitfire to please and already biting at his bottom lip and pulling on Basten’s horn.

 

Leonid wraps a leg around Basten’s hip, letting out a moan that Basten can’t stifle as he pushes in deeper.

 

“I thought you said _quiet_ ,” Basten says, pulling Leonid’s other leg up to his hip.  Leonid’s thighs tense, tight enough to keep himself from falling and he presses his back harder into the wall.

 

Basten’s lips are on his again, stifling the whimper as he withdraws his fingers – slowly, enjoying the clench from Leonid’s muscles.

 

He takes some more oil into his palm, slicking his own cock.  Leonid watches hungrily as he slides his thick length between Leonid’s ass cheeks.

 

“ _Andraste’s tits_ ,” he moans.  

 

Basten chuckles, kissing Leonid’s soft dark hair.  He thrusts in slowly, pausing to let Leonid adjust – his cock throbs in kind when Leonid wiggles down a little further onto him.  Basten lowers his head, forehead bumping into his lover’s and he lets out an impassioned sigh – he resists with all his might not to slam Leonid into the wall and be balls deep in him already.

 

Hands hooking under Leonid’s knees, Basten holds him steady and moves again; pressing deeper.  Leonid’s teeth bite into his neck, hard enough that it will leave a mark tomorrow. He can hear the moan that’s being muffled into Basten’s skin – a sound he’ll keep with him forever.  Basten can _feel_ Leonid’s cock between them, twitching and pulsing at every movement of Basten inside him.

 

Basten rocks his hips forwards, deeper into that sensuous warmth and he’s repaid in kind by Leonid hooking his hands onto Basten’s horns giving him purchase enough to sink Basten further inside him until he almost lets loose a loud, guttural moan of his own.  Leonid swallows that sound down between his lips and they settle into a rhythm, biting back the groans that make the pleasure even more intense.

 

“ _Basten_ ,” Leonid whispers, pulling harder and faster on his horns.  He bites down on his lip, almost-black eyes wide with pleasure, “I’m-”

 

They kiss, Basten pressing Leonid harder into the wall as his hips rock faster and he can feel his own orgasm catching up to him like a tight coil about to release.  Leonid whimpers, climax overtaking him. Basten almost immediately feels the wet warmth against his stomach.

 

It’s the tight clenching of Leonid’s muscles that sends Basten over the edge – he steadies himself against the wall and presses his lips to Leonid’s forehead.

 

They stay for a good few moments, breath mingling in the cold air between them.

 

Basten lifts Leonid up, placing him down on the floor. Still, Leonid’s hands reach out, touching his arms for support.

 

“After what you said…” Basten begins, cut off by Leonid’s mouth on his.  It’s sweeter this time, urgency drained from his tired body.

 

“Basten,” he says, “I know what I said.  Just – it’s happened. We don’t need to talk about it.”

 

“I was just going to say that _this_ wasn’t exactly a setting I thought we’d be fucking in.”  Basten smiles, easy and bright.  He presses more gentle kisses into Leonid’s hair, taking in this man in all that he is.  Easier that than the _seriousness_ of what might be - easier to be in the moment of revelling in _this_.


End file.
